callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
Robert Bowling Interview Here is an interview of Robert Bowling regarding MW3 from a few days ago. 22:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Seems too ambiguous. He never actually describe those changes in detail. Archer250 11:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Characters The rest of the characters should be added and the section with characters split into Delta Force:Frost,Sandman,Grinch,Truck,Grunt,Overlord, SAS with Burns,Wallcroft and Griffen and Ultranationalist with Makarov Hardened edition The MW3 page says the Hardened edition will be revealed at CoD XP, but it already has been revealed. The contents of the Hardened edition will be revealed at CoD XP. Thanks. SPIRAL 00:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hardened edition The MW3 page says the Hardened edition will be revealed at CoD XP, but it already has been revealed. The contents of the Hardened edition will be revealed at CoD XP. Thanks. SPIRAL 00:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Video section In the video section shouldn't we add some game play footage? All we have is the teaser trailers and the reveal trailer. E.TALE Headquarters 16:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) PKP Pecheneg In the MW3 Survival Trailer Sneak Peek, there's a Juggernaut soldier wielding what appears to be a PKP "Pecheneg", judging from its distinct carrying handle, as discovered by Jardak. Whether this is confirmed or not, it's up to debate. Some assume it's a Kel-Tec SU-16, but it's not because of the presence of a carrying handle, which is not found on any of its models. It's also a rifle, and that juggernauts always use machine guns, making it most likely that it's a PKP machine gun. Wii (Confirmed) can someone add it is going to appear on the wii?? Mr.flinstone 18:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Mr.flinstone that weird moment when four studios work on one game Weapons Some new weapons from the Spec Ops Survival Trailer: USAS 12, M16A4, M60E4, FMG9, Riot Shield DarkFlame588 19:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ...and perks. I saw some perks like extreme conditioning, sitrep, steady aim, and last stand. Moiz1224 22:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) umm the caption of the gun in the main page is wrongly labelled scar-l. it infact, is the Remington ACR. The beige finish makes it look very similar, I know. - spazzykay :Fixed it. Thanks 09:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) you're welcome, sir. - spazzykay DOUBT - Can anyone tell me what is the weapon in the second last picture? The one before the Pointstreak? It looks like a FN-Scar but the iron sights don't suggest so, and the charging handle is totally from an M4 / M16. Anyone have a clue? - spazzykay The boys at imfdb.org have confirmed that the CM901 makes an appearance. It's the M4/M16-like weapon that has a somewhat long reload. Sgt. Kamarov 15:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Pred Missile Right before the dude gets the Jug killstreak, he has a Pred Missile killstreak ready to be used. Can it be added to the Killstreak section?The capoe123 13:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Mw3 spec ops survival trailer What is the 4th gun in the spec ops survival trailer 14:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Looks like an MP5 to me. This is presuming we're talking about the one the player is holding while watching the helicopter crash. 15:39, August 10, 2011 (UTC)